Where We Belong
by Chika Winkles
Summary: A LilyXJames oneshot about their wedding. Just the ceremony and a little of the reception. Super short, I know. Just kind of drabble, but still R&R, please and thank you.


**A/N: This is probably a way overused oneshot topic, so for that I apologize. And I may be missing or forgetting some info, I'm writing this off of my memory of the books (and off of the top of my head, lol), which I'm sure isn't the greatest. Oh, and I got some of the vows out of Deathly Hallows, which I do not own. Nor do I own any of the characters, etc. And I made up middle names, both of which suck. But ah well, I'll stop rambling and let you actually get to the story. Thanks!**

The musical tinkling of the water playing in the fountains mingled with the gentle melody of the enchanted flowers, creating a hazy atmosphere that penetrated underneath the big silvery-grey marquee that stood over the magical garden. The one gathered here was a small procession, consisting of only the Potters' and Evans' closest friends and family. In front of a handful of chairs containing smiling people stood four people, all surprisingly well-dressed.

The most prominent of which was a tall man standing at the head of the four, in dress robes of deepest black, matching the pitch of his untidy hair. Next to him was an equally tall man, with long dark hair and a carelessly handsome smile. Next in line was a slightly shorter man with a full, happy face, bearing none of the signs of cruel years ahead of him. Last in the lineup was the shortest man by far, with small watery eyes but a sincere smile. All of the groomsmen were dressed in simple deep-blue dress robes.

The music from the swaying flowers grew louder, and all chattering fell silent. The first bridesmaid appeared at the end of the isle, looking stunning in a simple pale blue dress, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She took her place at the alter, and the second woman made her entrance. She was tall, with shiny shoulder-length ringlets in a pretty shade of brown. When she'd taken her place, the maid of honor showed herself. Looking unusually girly in the same pale blue as the others, Petunia began walking down the isle, looking terrified despite the encouraging smiles of the other guests. Her mousy brown hair was pulled up in a gleaming bun, which didn't help hide the anxiety showing plainly on her face.

The music reached a swelling crescendo, and the crowd stood in unison and peered eagerly towards the entrance. Lily Evans stepped into view of the crowd, in a flowing strapless white gown, some of the whitest musical flowers entwined in her thick red hair. She had the attention of the entire marquee, but she had eyes only for the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Escorting her was a man who could only be her father, sporting the same brilliant red hair and wearing an ear-to-ear grin. He let her take her place at the alter, sitting down next to Mrs. Evans, the dark haired woman who had given Lily her eyes.

Lily looked up shyly through her lashes at James, who took her hands in his. The priest stepped forward and began the vows

"Ladies and gents, we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of two soulmates, Lily Marie Evans and James Ryan Potter…"

James wasn't paying the vows much attention, he said them mechanically, out of habit. He was staring into Lily's dazzling eyes, marveling at how she was irrevocably and undeniably _his_. The only words he was absolutely aware of saying were the two that mattered most:

"I do."

"Then I declare you husband and wife," The little wizard beamed, sending a cascade of silver stars spiraling around their entwined fingers. The crowd stood and clapped as they embraced, and the couple moved off into the crowd of well-wishers.

"Congrats," Sirius grinned at James, then turned to Lily and swept her into an embrace and kissed her full on the mouth. After a few seconds of stunned silence she violently shoved him off and James bellowed,

"SIRIUS!"

"What, mate? You're the one who made me best man," He grinned. "I'm just fulfilling my duties!" The crowd chuckled good-naturedly. James, however, looked mutinous for a second before a grin stretched his face and he mock-punched Sirius on the arm.

Before more could be said about the matter, a large three-tiered cake floated unsupported into the midst of the crowd, settling upon a table that had certainly not been there moments before. Lily magicked a knife to begin cutting it, and the traditional model phoenixes that topped it spiraled up into the cloudless sky, marking the beginning of a new life that would touch so many others.


End file.
